The invention relates to a device for mixing fluids, in particular a gas injection valve, mixing nozzle or jet compression nozzle, for instance for use to deliver fuel to a fuel cell, as generically defined by the preamble to the main claim.
In the operation of fuel cells, it is known to supply them with a mixture of hydrogen and saturated steam; the mixture quantity of hydrogen and saturated steam, and its composition, are metered in or adjusted via a nozzle valve.
Often, the problem arises that the steam delivered condenses inside the nozzle or inside the nozzle valve, causing it to freeze and thus become plugged, or causing failure in the function of the nozzle and the downstream fuel cell, or a marked reduction in the efficiency of the nozzle.
The object of the present invention was to furnish a device for mixing fluids, in particular for mixing hydrogen and in particular saturated steam, that can also be used to deliver fuel to a fuel cell, in which failure from icing or condensation does not occur.